I look to You
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By Whitney Houston. My 60th story! This is a songfic about one frightening moment in Harry and Hermione's lives. Pure Harmony, please read and review, welcome back W.H.!


_OOOK people this is my 60th story in the net and I can't believe it, It feels like it was yesterday when I made a lousy piece of fiction trying to make an end that I would like for the Charmed ones TV series back in April of 2006 hehe. _

This is a songfic, I had a long time to make one and queen Whitney's comeback inspired me, this is her new song and I hope you like the songfic guys because the song is simply Harmonious.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

I look to You by Whitney Houston_

He tried to remain standing by supporting his back against the wall but soon his feet gave away and he collapsed on the floor. He didn't even notices as his eyes kept tearing up and the tears kept falling. She was drifting away, she was fighting to pull through and there was a possibility of her not seeing the upcoming dawn.

She was dying because of him. She was abandoning him for the first time in her life; she was reaching her end, just because things went wrong, just because she tried to bring their child into the world.

_As I lay me down,_

_heaven hear me now._

_I'm lost without a cause_

_after giving it my all._

Their child, their beautiful newborn daughter that had damn good chances of not meeting her mom. Out of the magical window, the thunder sliced the black of the sky just like the thought sliced his heart. After all that he had been through, he had though he and Hermione could make it, they had gotten together, they had tried and fought for this. And when the choices had been made, and the regret had been gone, their child had started her journey to the world with this being the end, the end of her mom.

Hermione always suffered for Harry, wanting it or not, she always endured almost as much as he did, and now she was close to be gone, Harry felt helpless, he had friends, he had his child but how on earth could he do it by himself? How on earth could he look at the chocolate brown of his child's eyes without remembering the magnificent woman that gave those eyes? Right that moment, more than ever before, Harry Potter realized, once again, that he was simply incomplete without Hermione Granger by his side, without his best friend, his wife, the mother of his child, his partner, his rock, his everything.

_Winter storms have come_

_and darkened my sun._

_After all that I've been through_

_Who on earth can I turn to?_

He could remember the moment of terror in his heart when he saw the troll trying to attack her, he could remember the adrenaline running in his veins as his eleven year old self ran against a gigantic creature. He could remember the pain in his heart when he saw Hermione's petrified face in second year, he could remember the fear of her being murdered because of her muggle origin. He could remember her terrified face as the dementors circled them before Snape could save them by the lake in their time travel. He could remember her fear and her support during fourth year and the pure panic that had taken his breath away when she had fallen in the department of mysteries. He could remember how much he tried not to disappoint her even when they were on the rocks in sixth year and he could remember how he closed his eyes when she touched his head out of that tent or how she wrapped her arm around him after she had made some Christmas roses for his parents' graves.

With all those thoughts and memories in his mind, he found the last shreds of his strength and stood up, she was a few feet away, needing him more than ever, and he wasn't going to give up on the most important person of his life.

_I look to you._

_I look to you._

_After all my strength is gone,_

_in you I can be strong_

_I look to you._

_I look to you._

_And when melodies are gone,_

_in you I hear a song._

_I look to you._

She could still feel the pain, funny, she thought she would have grown numb by now, but no, the pain was still there. She could hear everyone screaming, commanding each other, her vision was blurry and her eyes were burning and closing, her body was in pain, her head was spinning, she could faintly hear the crying of a baby, her baby's, but still she didn't have the strength to fight. Not anymore. She was closing her eyes and the light was getting closer, she couldn't hear his voice and her power to live was growing weak, he wasn't there anymore? She couldn't know but the light that kept approaching her was simply more welcoming than the pounding pain all over her body and the cold that embraced it.

_About to lose my breathe,_

_there's no more fighting left,_

_Sinking to rise no more,_

_searching for that open door._

And the thing they say about when you're close to the end, your life is being displayed before your eyes, maybe it was true because now, she could see and remember every detail of her past, how much she regretted not fighting more for being his friend sooner. Her regret for being so careless when she had to help him but the basilisk got her, how much she cried and regretted that they didn't make it to save Sirius back in third year, how much pain she felt the moment she saw him falling with Cedric's body back in Hogwarts and how much she had wished to take his pain away, her regret for not insisting for them to stay in the castle in fifth year, if things had been different, Sirius would be alive, her regret for being so unfair with him in sixth year, her moments of pain back in the hunt.

She knew there were happy moments as well, but right now, with the pain so real in every inch of her body, reminding of yet another painful memory, the one of her torture by Lestrange, Hermione felt every single shred of her power abandoning her, and still, she couldn't listen to his voice…

_And every road that I've taken_

_lead to my regret._

_And I don't know if I'm going to make it._

_Nothing to do but lift my head_

When he is approaching the table that she is on, he looks to her, with all those strangers touching and casting spells on her seemingly lifeless body, he snaps out of it, he is there, like before, he becomes the war winner, the war survivor, the chief auror, the husband, the best friend, the companion, the man she deserves to have.

_I look to you._

_I look to you._

_After all my strength is gone,_

_in you I can be strong_

_I look to you._

_I look to you._

_And when melodies are gone,_

_in you I hear a song._

_I look to you._

For a moment, she thinks of fighting even at the least for her baby, she doesn't even know what the sex of it is, but after that moment, the pain is back as strong, as endless, as real and she forgets about everything, maybe she is done fighting, maybe she is done being there, maybe her child will be better off without a mom, if this is better for any child in the world.

But he is not there, she can't hear his voice and she's afraid, people around her command her to stay with them, to be strong once again but he can't be heard, in all the haze of the pain, she is afraid to stay longer, the light is welcoming and he can take care of their child even he is not there for her right that moment. Maybe she won't see him playing with their child but he is an orphan, he knows how it tastes, he will do his best for their daughter or their son, she, for the first time, is afraid to choose, and the light is still so welcoming and warm, so alleviating and pure.

_My levees are broken_

_My walls have come_

_tumbling down on me_

He approached further and a couple of people that circled the table make space for him, probably his face simply shows them to back off so he can try. He moves even closer with his lips shut and his eyes burning from the tears, he touches her shoulder and soon his hands are wrapping her shoulders as the rest are still casting spells as to stop the bleeding and to keep her vitals functioning after the tremendous change they suffered from her and the baby's magical level being separated after nine months, something that could happen to powerful mothers with powerful children, something that had so little chances of happening but yet, it happened to them.

'You won't abandon me, Hermione Potter, you have no such right!' Harry finally says and he is amazed at his tone, steady and clear, commanding like he would do with her if is she was stubborn enough not to listen to his orders back in some of their missions as Aurors. 'You made me the happiest man in the world by having our daughter, you have no right killing this for me, for us, now, you stay with me!' He keeps on and shakes her in his arms, not being sure if he's hurting her but determined to raise his daughter with her mother by her side.

_The rain is falling._

_Defeat is calling._

_I need you to set me free._

And she finally hears his voice, he is close to her, she can feel his touch, his breath, many people are around her, many people are touching her as to stop the bleeding or to cast well measured spells but she can recognize his touch, his feel, his voice. She has been accustomed to those things for the past years, she wakes up every day with his voice and his touch, she falls asleep every night with his arms around her, like now, like forever, and she can listen to him, commanding her like he would do in the battlefield.

'I love and need you and you won't leave me, Hermione Potter, you've made a vow, and I need you to keep it!'

She needs him, more than ever and he is there like she always was, like he is and will always be. She tries to answer but she just can't, way too weak to respond but powerful to feel his love as life is returning inside her. The light seems more distant now and even if the pain is stronger as she feels consciousness returning in her pained body, she feels happy, she prefers the light he gives than the comforting one, because this light is warm and happy but his light will always be unique, will always be carrying their pain, their sacrifice, their friendship and love for each other.

_Take me far away from the battle._

_I need you._

_Shine on me._

He keeps commanding her and she still seems like a dead body with no soul in it, but he knows, as long as her heart gives its battle, he will be there for her, to guide her back, to have her for himself and their child, a baby that should be in her arms by now, a child that will be in her arms when she recovers, he knows.

He keeps looking at her, looking to her and when her eyes are finally flattering open and her lips trying to open his own eyes pool with tears of relief and gratefulness, they make eye contact for a simple moment but he knows she is aware of his presence and this was always enough for them as to come back from whatever task they were thrown in.

'Thank you,' he whispers close to her ear and kisses her sweaty temple as the Healers around them finally exchange good news about her vitals and about her pulse and her blood pressure and whatever else they're trying to save, she is back.

Her eyes are opening even more and now the couple is looking at each other before the healers can ask Harry of letting her down because he is not really helping with her breathing. They keep eye contact as he moves a couple of steps away from the table, never leaving her hand from his grasp and her dry lips form the words.

'I love you,'

He smiles and nods his head as he mouths the same words of love and care, she made it, once again, she made it and he is proud and happy and relieved of looking to her and knowing that he became stronger along with her from this day of terror, they both made it because they looked to each other.

_I look to you._

_I look to you._

_After all my strength is gone,_

_in you I can be strong_

_I look to you._

_I look to you._

_And when melodies are gone,_

_in you I hear a song._

_I look to you.

* * *

_

SOOOO? What you think people? Was it a good 60th-story-anniversary shot? My Harry Potter and the Ultimate Love, sequel to the End of Illusions is out of Hiatus so go and check it out. Visit my youtube channel via my profile page here.

Review please!

CP09


End file.
